Our Territory
by Pridestatus19
Summary: What if Bo and Lauren finally found a place of their own? Nobody to interrupt or bother them; to do whatever they please, whenever the urge kicked in. Give these two lovebirds a house and you have two horny lovers breaking in every inch of their new home.
1. Chapter 1

Excitement. That is all Bo could feel and express at this moment. She is married to the love of her life, the Fae finally off her ass, and she is living the life she chose. Speaking of her love, Lauren has Bo blindfolded at this very moment. Being a succubus Bo expected somehing kinky with this action. But her loving doctor told her it was better than sex, however it was the exact opposite. 2 hours in a car traveling Fae knows where had Bo frustrated, physically and sexually. Lauren woruldn't tell her anything about this ride only that its a stepping stone in their marriage. After another painful thirty minutes the car finally stopped.  
>"Ready for the surprise babe?"<br>"Oh please let it involve getting off my frustrated little ass and getting this blindfold off."  
>Lauren chuckled at her wife,"Yes sweety you can take your blindfold of...in a few seconds."<br>"Fine but hurry up."  
>Getting out the car quickly Lauren helped Bo out the car and walked them down a small pathway. When Lauren felt a good spot she took the blindfold off Bo. What her eyes saw was almost as beautiful as Lauren, a house, a lovely two story house. Fae knows what was waiting on the inside or how many rooms it held. All Bo had in mind was exploring each and every inch of the house, preferable with Lauren in the rooms with her. Naked. As Bo took in the sight, Lauren wrapped her arms around her succubus kissing her neck softly.<br>"Do u like it Bo? I brought the best house away from the Fae but close enough for Kenzi to come visit for when she gets in trouble."  
>"So we will be seeing her everyday then? Hope you packed game councles and loaded the fridge with junk food."<br>Smiling at the valid information the doctor knew Bo had a point.  
>"Yes I have those things for her. But Idid also brought two cases of sports drinks. Because after I'm done with you, your medulla oblongata will be screaming for hydration".<br>A flash of blue clouded Bo's eyes at the geek speak. It was suck a turn on for her that she made a mental note to make a lab space in the house so she can see her geek work.  
>"That sounds like a challenge doctor. You should never challenge a succubus when it comes to the sexual field of things. We have a whole house to ourselves and no neighbors to complain. After im done with you, we may add another language only the two of us will understand."<br>Puzzled lauren asked "Do you mean speaking in tounge love?"  
>"If said language involves my tounge on yours and other body parts then yes that is exactly what I am saying".<br>"Well we have a whole house to explore and claim as our own."  
>"And I plan on claiming you in every inch of this house inside and out".<br>Bo wrapped her hands around Lauren's neck pulling them closer to each other. Lauren kept her grip on Bo brown eyes meeting blue, Lauren feeling Bo's growing hunger for her.  
>"Well my sexy succubus, where do you want to start?"<p> 


	2. Foyer to Closet

What could be worse than working late at the lab on a Monday? Simple, a thunderstorm that just happens to emerge out of no where. Good thing Lauren has a car or else she would be soaked. Arriving at the house, she searches for her umbrella. "Damnit I left it at the lab! Oh well the door is right there so I won't get soaked completely." Lauren got her things and bolted to the door. As soon as she made it, she was soaked head to toe. Entering the house she barely had time to register what is going on. The only thing she wants is to get out of her cold soaked clothes.  
>"Hey babe Im home."<br>"In here Lauren."  
>Lauren looks in the walk in closet and sees Bo organizing their clothes and shoes.<br>"Hey where do u want me to put your lab-"  
>Bo turns away from her work and sees her lover, soaked in her lab coat. Her shirt clinging to her skin and her pants dripping at the bottom. Forgetting everything she was doing, Bo walked up to Lauren and pushed her to the front door slowly undressing her wet captive. Lauren tried to ask a question but her mouth was covered by Bo's. The kiss was passionate and hungry, Bo fighting her inner succubus to not feed off of Lauren.<br>"Why doctor, how many times have you told me one could get sick if they are completely drenched in water? Now I have to find a way to warm you up as soon as I get these clothes off you."  
>Lauren could only nod her head as Bo took off her wet lab coat, unbuttoned her shirt, and had one hand in Lauren's pants. Bo continues to assult Lauren's mouth as a hand moves to undo her bra and pulls it off of her body. Continuing with her mission, Bo kisses and sends a warm pulse into Lauren earning a loud moan to escape the doctor's lips. Smiling at the response Bo trailes kisses down Lauren's body until she was met by wet capris. Lauren tries to find something to grap but since she was leaning on the front door, she fished her hands into the brunette's hair. Bo unbuttons her lover's pants and pulls them down to her ankles alond with her underwear, her arousal hitting Bo that her eyes turn blue. Unable to control herself, Bo pushes Lauren to the floor, spreads her legs and plunges two fingers inside of her.<br>Lauren wasn't expecting the sudden intrusion of those fingers, her hips buck up and pulls Bo into a heated kiss. Tounges clashing in a battle for dominance, Bo thrusts her fingers deeper into her. Each thrust of her fingers cause Lauren to moan louder.  
>"Bo...mmm...harder...please."<br>Smiling at the small plead Bo wants more, "Sorry babe what was that?" She reaches and massages one of Lauren's breast and licks around he nipple of the other. Lauren is overwhelmed with pleasure yells "Fuck Me!"  
>Not wanting to deny Lauren, Bo decides to move them into the walk in closet and places Lauren on the chair. Putting each leg over the arm rest, Bo attacks her wife's forbidden fruit licking around her in her inner lips. Blowing on the engorged clit, Lauren screams for more so Bo bites down and sucks hard on her clit. She inserts her fingers back inside feeling Laruen's walls clench around her fingers thrusting harder and faster wanting her wife to feel sweet bliss.<br>"Uggghhhhh... BOOOO!"  
>Still thrusting and sucking, Bo wants Lauren to ride out her orgasm. Lauren, hot and satisfied written on her face, brings Bo up for a kiss. Tasting herself inside Bo sends a shiver down her spine but is to exhausted for another round.<br>Wrapping Lauren in her arms, Bo smiles her mission complete. "Guess I warmed u up too much there but I can't have you getting sick on me. Not yet."  
>"Thank you for that sweety. Maybe I can make it up to you in the bathroom."<br>"Is that an order doctor?"  
>"Yes my sexy pacient. It's an order."<p> 


End file.
